Printing systems such as a liquid electrophotography printing system may form a composite image on a substrate. The composite image may be a multicolor image formed by superimposing respective print separations with respect to each other. Each print separation may correspond to a different basic color such that the respective print separations may be coordinated with and aligned to each other. The substrate may contact an impression medium on an impression member to be transported to receive the respective print separations.